


A Successful Party

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first rule of Slytherin parties is that there are no Slytherin parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Successful Party

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Pansy Parkinson/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini/Neville Longbottom/Theo Nott/Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, in various permutations.
> 
>  **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.  
>  Day Thirty-one prompt(s) used: With you until the end of the line  
> Green, hung, strongbow  
> Pairing: Pansy/Blaise/Draco  
> Kink: Group sex (3some or moresome)
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Successful Party

~

Pansy wasn't pleased when Draco showed up with Longbottom in tow. “You’re early. And I thought we agreed to keep these parties secret,” she hissed, pulling him aside the moment they’d come through the door. “You and your obsession with Gryffindors—”

Draco simply winked at her. “You’ll like that I brought him, I promise,” he said. 

She rolled her eyes. “You think he can keep up?” she asked.

“He’ll be with us until the end of the line.” Draco smirked. “And if you look now, you’ll see why I invited him.” 

Turning around, Pansy gaped. Longbottom had stepped out of his robes and he was _hung_. “Fuck,” she whispered. 

Draco chuckled, pushing past her as he started to undress. “Exactly.” 

Blaise, cockslut that he was, immediately pushed Longbottom onto the sofa and straddled him before proceeding to ride him, while Pansy let Draco push her into chair, shove her green skirt out of the way, part her legs, and lick her until she moaned. 

She had to admit, Draco’s mouth had always been talented, but not even his tongue flicking against her clit was enough to make her stop watching Blaise and Longbottom go at it. 

Longbottom was a fucking natural, thrusting up into Blaise until all Blaise could do was hang on for the wild ride.

“Fuck,” she whispered as Blaise, wrecked, finally climbed off a still hard Longbottom to collapse onto the rug. “Did he take a potion before coming here?” 

Draco raised his head, sliding his fingers out of her. “No, that’s just him. I thought that, too, my first time with him.” He smirked. “Go on, then,” he said. “You know you want to.” 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “You just want to fuck Blaise now that he’s loose,” she muttered, but nevertheless, as she made her way over to Longbottom, her heart sped up. 

Longbottom smiled in welcome. “Where do you want it?” he asked, stroking his huge prick. His eyes widened, and when Pansy looked back over her shoulder it was in time to see Draco spread Blaise’s legs apart and sink deep inside his stretched hole. 

Turning back to him, Pansy licked her lips. “You’re the new guest.” She smirked. “Your choice.” 

Longbottom hummed. “Your fanny,” he finally said. “On your hands and knees.” 

A frisson of heat went through her at the look in his eyes. Without a word, she obeyed, moaning as he ran a finger along her crack before pushing it forward and into her cunt. She was soaked, and Longbottom wasted no time thrusting into her, pulling her hips back roughly as he moved in and out of her cunt. 

Pansy clutched the sofa cushions and hung on as Longbottom fucked her steadily, and when the Floo flared, she didn’t even look up to see who had arrived. When a cock nudged at her mouth, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth and throat, sucking as best she could. 

Longbottom pulled out, and a moment later she felt warm liquid hit her arse and flow down her legs. At the same time, the cock in her mouth spurted, and she swallowed. A hand slid between her legs and a thumb began circling her clit, and with a scream, Pansy came.

When she recovered, Pansy looked around. Theo, whose cock she’d been sucking, was being fucked by a reenergised Blaise, while Draco was sucking Longbottom back to hardness. 

Daphne and Astoria had also arrived and were pulling out strap-ons. Daphne tossed her one. “We’re trying out a new brand,” she said. “It’s called strongbow.” 

Pansy grinned, putting it on. As she activated the charm and the part inside her expanded, filling her, she sighed happily. 

Now, who to fuck? Looking up, she saw Longbottom’s eyes on her, his expression hungry. Pansy licked her lips and started towards him and Draco. Maybe Draco’s Gryffindor obsession wasn’t that bad after all. This had all the makings of one of their most successful parties yet. 

~


End file.
